Unknown Truths
by purpleushi
Summary: Harry learns secrets of his father's past relationships. Includes Snape, Pensives, old friends, and half sisters?Rated PG13 for possibly disturbing images. R&R please ..discontinued..
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter… God I wish I did! Especially Malfoy… But we do own all the characters you don't recognize.**

**Summary: Harry learns of his father's past relationships. Involves Snape, Pensives, old friends and half-sisters?. Rated PG-13 for possibly disturbing images.**

**Thanx to all my friends-my editors. Especially Elena, Ellen, and Bekkah! Love you guys!**

Chapter One 

Harry walked into the dungeon classroom to serve detention with Snape. He looked around and saw the pensive sitting on the table. The door banged shut as Snape entered the room.

"Potter, I want you to clean these cauldrons without magic."

Harry grinned to himself knowing that this was much better than some of the punishments the Dursley's had given him. Outwardly he sneered at Snape and grabbed a cauldron and a scrub brush. Snape sat down his desk, occasionally glancing up at Harry.

Suddenly the door flew open and Vincent Crabbe ran in gasping.

"Sir! Sir, Malfoy's been injured! You have to come quick!"

Harry hid his head in his sleeve to keep from laughing aloud.

Snape turned around.

"Now Potter, I'm going to lock you in here and I want all those cauldrons scrubbed by the time I get back."

"Yes sir."

When Snape had gone, Harry stood up and went over to the pensive. He bent his head down over it and felt the familiar sensation of dropping into someone's memory. He saw Snape; he looked to be about sixteen. Snape was walking down a hallway at Hogwarts. He entered the Slytherin Common Room and climbed the stairs to his dormitory. Harry followed. Snape entered the room, which was decorated with black and dark arts posters. Above his bed was a picture of… Remus? Harry walked closer, knowing that Snape couldn't see him. There was a picture of Lupin on a broom, topless. Harry cringed, wondering why Professor Snape had a picture of his father's best friend. He bent in for a closer look when the scene changed.

He was walking behind the quidditch stadium, following Snape around to the broom shed. Snape opened the door to reveal a sight Harry never dreamed he'd see.

Puppy: ooo a cliffie... mwah!  
Cat: review:)


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: still don't own Malfoy… I mean HP!**

Chapter Two 

Harry blinked. Inside the broom shed sat Remus Lupin and… James Potter. They looked up at Snape in horror. Harry was very glad that he was invisible.

"Hello Remus. James. Never thought I'd see you like this."

"Well, now you have," James replied, putting an arm around Lupin's bare back. "What do you think?"

"I think that I hate you."

"Oo, that's new."

"And I think that Harry needs to come back to my office."

Harry turned to face Snape, the one who's pensive he'd fallen into.

Harry reappeared in the classroom. He was shocked to see Snape smirking at him.

"Well, Potter, I see you've learned something else about your father. Seems he wasn't the great man you thought he was."

"My father was better than you even if he was gay! And anyway, what was with you and Lupin?"

"Oh, so you saw that too?" Snape looked a little embarrassed. "But there are still some things you don't know."

"Like what?"

"I suggest you take another look."

The silvery contents of the pensive began to swirl and Harry felt himself falling again. This time he was standing in front of a small what house. Snape walked in front of him and knocked on the door.

It was opened by none other than Harry's father. Harry couldn't hear what they were saying but soon Lupin appeared in the doorway, a little girl in his arms. At this Harry moved closer.

"Severus," His father said, "I'd like you to meet our daughter Emilie."

Harry gasped.

"We adopted her,' Lupin said, "Isn't she sweet?"

Harry turned and ran, reappearing in Snape's office.

"What happened to her?" He asked. "Where is she?"

"She's twenty-two and lives in New York." Snape said, almost smiling. "She's your sister Harry."

Harry nodded.

"But then, why did he marry my mother?"

"He married her because of a prophecy."

Harry bowed his head, remembering how Sirius had been killed because of a prophecy.

"But he acted as if he like her!"

"That was all for show. And also to make certain others jealous."

Harry nodded understanding.

"Did she know?"

Snape nodded.

"Did she know about Emilie?"

"I don't think so."

Harry sat down with his head in his hands.

"Do you still like Remus?" he asked.

"Now, Potter, that's quite a personal question."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh fine," Snape said, "Yes, I like him."

"I don't know why I'm doing this, after how rude and unfair you've been to me, but I can get you guys together."

"That would be very nice of you."

"No problem, Sev. I can call you that, right?"

Snape nodded curtly. "But only in private."

Harry grinned and headed back to his common room.

Puppy: How'd ja like it?  
Cat: just so ya know, we had some help on the plot from our friend Elena.  
Puppy: Yup! And Emilie is all ours.  
Cat: so review!  
Puppy: I got something to ask.  
Cat: Ok…  
Puppy: OK. How come Dumbledore didn't use the time-turner to rescue Snuffles?  
Cat: Dat's a good question.  
Puppy: Well hey, Mrs. Rowling- if you ever read this pleeaase tell us!  
Cat: Yeah.  
Puppy: …hic…Snuffles!…hic…sob


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: still not rich enough to own Harry Potter…. Donations please?**

Chapter Three

In his bed, Harry pulled out the mirror Sirius had given him. Sirius's end now belonged to Lupin.

"Hey Remus," he said quietly.

"Harry?" Lupin's face appeared in the mirror.

"I found out about you and my dad."

"Uh, well, so you did! How much?"

"I know about Emilie."

"Ok, so is there anything else you want to know?"

"No, Sev told me everything."

"Sev? As in _Snape_?"

Harry nodded.

"Ok…" Lupin said.

"Well, the thing is, he loved you." Harry crossed his fingers and waited for Lupin's reply.

"Are you ok with all this?"

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Tell Snape I love him back."

Puppy: ooo super short chappie.  
Cat: hoped you liked it.  
Puppy: I know, I know, you're probably all grossed out about Remus and Snape. But dat's your problemo.  
Cat: yup, so please review.  
Puppy: And tell me how greeaat my plots are.  
Cat: uh, what plots?  
Puppy hits him on the head with a frying pan


End file.
